


Birthday Boy

by dizzy



Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-04-14 01:27:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4544916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Boy

"It's my birthday," Tyler announces in a stage whisper, grinning goofily up at the hotel room ceiling.

The best Troye can do for an answer is a muffled mhmm. His mouth is busy working where it's wrapped around Tyler's dick, two lube slicked fingers in Tyler's ass to work him over every way Troye can. A little indulgence for the birthday boy, a little pampering.

It's working. It's working so well. Tyler feels so good. He feels good from the slickwet pleasure sinking all around his dick and from the flowing alcohol-hazy through his veins and from the softness of the bed under his aching tired body.

It's been such a long day and he'll crash soon but soon isn't now and now he's just... he's blissfully being taken care of by the most complicated person in his life and also maybe the best.

"Ohfuckohfuck," Tyler starts to chant under his breath. He twists his head from side to side and his hips start to pick up. Troye goes with it easily, letting Tyler find his own rhythm. So much better at this now than when they started - practice, lots of practice, and only with Tyler. He gets to keep this beautiful boy all for himself, and he should feel bad for how greedy he is in his possession of Troye but right now nothing hurts and nothing feels too out of bounds.

He's so drunk.

Troye's mouth on him is so good.

And those fingers.. they feel even better. Fuck, Tyler thinks, if he taught Troye everything he knows and Troye is this good... 

Tyler would say that everyone that gets fucked by Troye in the future should send him a gift basket, but that involves the idea that someone besides him might fuck Troye, and just - no. 

Then those fingers are crooking and rubbing and doing this little back and forth press and release motion and fuck, Tyler didn't teach him that. Bless whatever porn star or internet FAQ did, though. 

His voice reaches a fever pitch of gasps and grunts and he bats at Troye's shoulder in an uncoordinated way to warn him. It doesn't matter; Troye's expecting it and takes it easily, swallowing down the pulses of thick bitter that paint his tongue.

Tyler's body loses it's rigid hold abruptly and he collapses back down onto the bed. He lets his toes uncurl and pants quietly to himself, trying to catch his breath. "Fuck," he says, a happy little exclamation. He shivers as Troye slides his fingers out, too. 

Troye laughs. His voice is gravely, fucked-raw. "Good?" He asks, eager little smile fishing for all the compliments Tyler will dole out.

Tyler reaches out and strokes his fingers through Troye's hair, the style so carefully crafted that morning long since destroyed with dancing and activity. "You can jerk off on me."

"Oh, I see how it is." Troye's chuckle is choppy as his he jerks himself, straddling Tyler's hips. "Oh, oh..."

"Mhmm." Tyler's so very content to just watch him until Troye's hand is a blur on his dick and the red is flushing all the way down his chest. "Just like that, gorgeous. Come on, give it to daddy."

Troye's probably trying to laugh but it turns into a choked off groan as his orgasm rocks through him, streaking Tyler's stomach with come.

"Now clean it up, bitch," Tyler says, fondly. He expects Troye to reach for the tissue box beside the bed - not to lean down and start to lap his own come up, showing it off where he catches it on his tongue. "Oh holy mother shitballs, where did you learn that?"

Troye swallows and licks his lips. "Tumblr."

"Of course." Tyler's laughter bursts out of him. "You're still really cleaning me off later, but come on. Bring me some cuddles right now."

Troye smiles happily, resting his head on Tyler's shoulder. His smile is even wider after Tyler turns his head and carefully, thoroughly kisses him. "Happy birthday," Troye whispers.


End file.
